


Not Just the Heat

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It’s hot at a murder scene. <br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just the Heat

“Oh, god, I’m so hot,” Tony whined. 

Gibbs said, “It’s not the heat, it’s the humidity.” 

“The District of Columbia was built on what was originally a swamp,” Ducky offered. “Did you know that it had to be drained before any building could be done?” 

“Remember that, Ziva,” Tony said, pointing at her, “it might come up on your citizenship test.” 

“I rather doubt that.” She frowned. 

“You do remember we have a dead Marine over here?” Gibbs asked, gesturing toward the body. 

Tony’s nose wrinkled at the stench of death that rose up from the corpse. Even though he’d smelled it so many times before, there was no getting used to it. A cloud of flies flew up, buzzing in a cloying cloud, and he waved his hands to disperse them. “Okay, there are some things worse than heat.” 

“Being dead?” 

“Sorry, Boss.” He offered Gibbs an apologetic grimace. “But that, too.” 

“Yeah, well, the flies and the heat and the smell are only going to get worse the longer it takes for us to do our on-site investigation.” Gibbs glanced at them each in turn. “DiNozzo, pictures. Ziva, McGee, bag and tag. Well?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Get on it.” 

“Yes, Boss.” Tony raised the camera, snapping a couple of photos of Ziva when she wasn’t looking. 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked. 

“On it!” He aimed the camera lens at the body. Time to get to work. But maybe it wasn’t just the sun that was making his temperature rise. 

Maybe.


End file.
